The Wicked Boy
by Draikanic Graticun IV
Summary: -On Hiatus- Liir is living in our world as a boy named Aradin. He does not know a thing of Oz and the fact he is the son of Elphaba. But he had better learn soon...The Wizard and Mother Yackle have teamed up to rule our world...
1. Intro

**Note: I don't own Wicked, but I do own a few characters. I own Rhian, Caraline, Madame Margaret, and I also own the name Aradin. Please do not steal them, as I have worked very hard on the characters, the plot, and this whole story.**

**This story was inspired by the story Elphaba's Son. After reading it, I thought it would be neat to go 14 years into the future, but with a little twist; Liir doesn't know a thing about Oz and he's living in a strange place called New York...Ever heard of New York?**

**Anyway, I've worked on this for quite some time, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you for your consideration.**

* * *

"You're almost there, Elphie! Just one more push!" 

Utter screams came from a green-skinned woman. Sweat pouring down her face, which felt as if to her like someone was placing a hot coal to her skin. She didn't know what pain was worse; the pain of giving birth or the burning of her flesh. Most likely the pain she felt from birth may have been stronger. Who knows?

All became silent after...But not for long.

"Oh my Oz, it's a boy!"

Elphaba placed her head on the pillow that was on her bed.

"_It's over..."_ She thought. _"It's finally over..."_

"You did well, Fabala." Fiyero told her as he held the just-born baby in his arms. "You did well."

"I'm just glad it's finally over..." Elphaba sighed in relief.

"I know what you mean."

"You weren't the one in labor for five hours!"

"Maybe I don't know what you mean...Anyway, what are we-"

"We can't keep him."

Fiyero looked at her shockingly at his wife's comment. Why would Elphaba not want to keep her child?

"Why can't we keep him?" Fiyero dared to ask.

"Fiyero, I just know for a fact that he cannot stay here..."

"We could try to live near the Emerald City, if that is what-"

"He cannot stay in Oz!"

"Where are we going to-Oh no...You're not thinking of sending him to that Kansas place, are you?"

"It is our only hope."

"We might never see him again..."

"But if we do...We'll know how to find him."

Elphaba chanted a small spell, making an emerald green 'W' on the boy's left hand.

"This mark is equivalent to my skin." Elphaba explained. "Water will make it burn. That is how we'll know."

"When are we-" Fiyero began to ask.

"At tomorrow's light." Elphaba answered quickly.


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams of The Past

"Aradin!"

A young boy got up from his bed. The boy was average-looking; coal black hair, bright blue eyes...the only thing that made him stand out was a bright green 'W' on his left hand. He always asked when he was younger just how he got it, but his "parents" had absolutely no idea how. He also asked why it burned every time he would put it in water, but it was the same answer; they had no idea.

Aradin got himself dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, seeing his mother slaving over a hot stove, his father reading the newspaper, and his little sister trying to wash dishes.

He had also wondered early in his childhood how he could look so different than his "parents." His mother nor father had coal-black hair, blue eyes, or a marking upon them. So how could he have looked so different?

It was then he was told that he was adopted, and it was at that point he kept asking who his actual parents were. And, just like the many questions he had asked them, they had no clue. They found him as a baby fourteen years ago on their stoop, and the only thing they could remember from that night was the sound of a monkey in the distance.

"Aradin, I thought you'd never wake up!" His father told him. "Sit down; your breakfast is already cold as it is!"

Aradin sat down at the table.

"I had such an odd dream." Aradin said as he had his breakfast.

Lately, Aradin had began stange dreams. They were so confusing...and yet they felt familiar...

"What dream was it?" His younger sister Caraline asked. "Was it the one with the green lady again? Or was it the one with the scarecrow?"

"I can't remember which one..." Aradin said, rubbing his head. He had a faint memory of his dream. "But I do remember a monkey..."

"Monkeys, scarecrows, green ladies..." His mother said. "It's just your imagination running wild."


	3. Chapter 2: Madame Margret

"Aradin, come on!"

"I'm coming! Sheesh, can't you just wait for at least five minutes?"

The streets of New York were beautiful at this time of year. The flowers were at full bloom, the sun was beating down on the pavement, making the roads have a melted look to them. And Aradin, who admired this kind of nature, was taking snapshots.

His friend Rhian was not your average New York girl. Even tough she was bron in Kansas (which explained why her voice sometimes gave off an accent,) she was not one to look and smell the roses. She would rather be in an air-conditioned room that be stuck out in this almost chilly atmosphere.

"Are you done yet, nature boy?" Rhian protested. "My grandmother's wating for us to help her out, you know!"

Aradin put his camera back in his bookbag and said,

"Tell me again why we're going to your grandmother's?"

"She needs assistants to help her."

"And so she decided to go cheap by hiring us."

"Aradin, my grandmother is not cheap when it comes to fortune-telling."

"SHE'S A FREAK OF NATURE!"

"She is not!"

The two arrived at a building. It was old and creepy-looking, with ivy climbing the building's outer walls. At the door, a sign was put up.

_Madame Margret's Fortunes_

"I still think she's not from this planet." Aradin protested as they walked inside.

"Grandma?" Rhian called.

"She's not here?" Aradin said. "Great, let's get out of this fun house!"

He ran to the door and crashed into an old woman wearing a long white robe and large white hat.

"Ah, Aradin." The lady said, rolling her "r's" as she talked.

"Madame Margret." Aradin said as he got up from the floor.

"Hi, Grandma." Rhian greeted her. "Any new and strange visions lately?"

"No, not at this-" Madame Margret began, but felt a pain in her head as she looked at Aradin. "I mean yes. Come, you two; I have a vision."


	4. Chapter 3: Glinda

The Emerald City was beautiful at this time of year. The autum sun gave the green buildings a bit of a darker feel to them. Adding to that, fall in Oz was a time of change. A time to be out with the old, in with the new, and a time to await new challenges put to the citizens.

But to one, this time did not mean a time of waiting; it meant a time of remembrance.

A young woaman awoke from her somewhat terrible night's rest. She walked to the window of her bedroom, seeing her reflection. Blonde hair that was a mess, but still had the look of beauty, eyes ice blue and full of alertness...

Glinda The Good was her name.

"Today just had to come." She murmured. "It just had to come."

Glinda walked over to her closet and took out from inside a black hat. To one, it meant nothing, but to Glinda, it meant something.

Glinda stared at the hat for a few minutes before placing it on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she remembered.

_"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky."_

She took off the hat, put it back in the closet, and tried to supress her mourning.

_No one mourns the Wicked._

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. And also, school's started so I won't be able to post as I usually do. Oi._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Crystal Ball

The crystal ball glowed a medley of colors. Aradin and Rhian were most astonished at how it mostly glowed shades of green.

"Uh Grandma, you really are not kidding, are you?" Rhian asked nervously. She had seen some moments of Madame Margret telling fortunes, but they were never in her life like this one.

Madame Margret looked at Aradin and said,

"I see you have the curiosity of you wanting to know your parents."

Aradin gasped. Had she known them?

He nodded in response, his mouth agape.

"Well, young Aradin, I have your answers."

Aradin peered into the crystal ball.

"Look carefully into it, young Aradin." Madame Margret told him. "You shall see something soon."

And she was right; an image began to show. It was blurry at first, but when it cleared, it was the face of a young blonde-haired man with diamonds scattered all over.

"Who's that?" Aradin asked.

"And is he single?" Rhian joked.

"Aradin, this is your father." Madame Margret began. "He was a warrior Winkie Prince from the Arjiki Clan."

"A warrior prince?" Aradin said astonished. Was she just playing games with him, or was there really a warrior blood running through his veins?

"Yes, a warrior prince." Madame Margret replied.

"So I am of royal blood? Am I a prince?"

"Sadly, no. The kingdom your father once ruled was destroyed."

Aradin sighed, knowing he would never be able to control a kingdom.

"What about my mother?" Aradin asked.

Madame Margret gazed into her crystal ball as she said,

"Ah yes, your mother...I must warn you, she's not what you think your father would marry."

Aradin looked confusingly at the crystal ball as an image began to show. His heart thumped, sweat came to his hands, his eyes widened.

The image came clear, and the face he saw was extraordinary.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, readers! And I'm also sorry about not posting as good as I should. I've got too much stuff on my to-do list...Man, I want to rip up that list...**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth Unfolds

The face was the face of a woman. But, the woman was not normal. She had green skin, brownish grey eyes, knotted black hair, and wore a large black hat.

Aradin and Rhian looked in a way I could not even describe. It was a mixture of shock, awe, horror, and maybe a small portion of fright.

"Who-" Aradin began, but Rhian shouted,

"Your mother's a Witch!"

"Is she, Madame Margret?" Aradin asked in terror.

She nodded and said,

"She was known as the Wicked Witch of The West. The enemy of all Ozians-"

"Ozians?" Aradin asked confusingly.

"Your mother and father lived in Oz, a beautiful land far away from here. So far, in fact, the only way to get there is by magic."

"So am I magicked?"

"I am not sure. Most likely not. Your mother had to read many pages from magic books for years before mastering her skill."

Aradin had to tell her of his dreams.

"I must say I have had many dreams relating to this. Although, I have dreamed more of a scarecrow than the person you claim as my father."

"That scarecrow is your father as well. He was spell-striken by your mother accidentally."

"And I've also dreamt of a monkey."

"The monkey was your mother's. I believe he is still alive, but I am not entirely sure."

Madame Margret noticed Aradin's left hand. His marking was somewhat glowing, especially when near the crystal ball.

"How?" Aradin asked her. "How do you know all of this?"

"I..." Madame Margret answered. "I am the sister of Madame Morrible."

"Madame Morrible?" Aradin asked.

"She was the Head of Shiz, the college your mother went to before she decided to flee to the Emerald City."

"The Emerald City...I had a dream of that place as well. But why did she drop out?"

"My sister...She thought my sister was out to get her."

It was at that point Madame Margret had to turn away from the boy.

"Aradin," She said after she turned back to him. "I would like to say that I do have some items that belonged to your mother. They might be of good use later on in the future."

She got up from her chair and took out a long black cape and a wooden broom.

"The cape is what your mother wore before she died." Madame Margret told Aradin. "I have heard that she got this from a maunt by the name of Yackle."

"Yackle?" Aradin asked confusingly. "Maunts?"

"It's way over your head, young one." She told him. "It's even way over my own head." She then remembered the broom. "The broom was also given to your mother from that Yackle. Probably thought she would make a great maid or something. But, the broom is more than you think it is, Aradin."

"How?" Aradin asked.

"You'll see over time, child." Madame Margret told him.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

Madame Margret took out a large book.

"This..." She told him. "Is the book your mother used for magic. It took her many years to master it, and I really don't think you'll be able to understand it until you're much older." She gave the book to him, and he flipped through the pages.

"The letters...Why are they moving?" Rhian asked.

"I have no idea." Madame Margret answered.

Aradin closed the book and asked,

"Is there anything else?"

"None that I know of." Madame Margret answered.

"I thank you for this." Aradin told her. "I underestimated you."

"And you thought she was from another planet." Rhian said nonchalantly.

The two teenagers got up and left, leaving Madame Margret's room and building.

"He is just like Elphaba." Madame Margret said silently. "But he has yet to know of his mother's magic blood in him."

* * *

**A/N: How did Madame Margret get Elphaba's belongings? What is in store for Aradin in the future? Why am I using cliffhangers now? Eh...The first two questions will be answered in later chapters of The Wicked Boy!**


	7. Chapter 6: Ozian Evil Lurking

"I have given you Immortality, Yackle...Now you need to give me what I want."

"I cannot make people arise from the dead. I'm not that of a sorceress."

"You've known that sister...You took her in...Now why can't you bring her heir to me?"

"I need the shoes and the Grimmerie to do that."

"Where are they?"

"The book is gone. Most likely melted with her."

"And the shoes?"

"it's your lucky day."

"You have the shoes?"

"Your assistant does."

"Glinda?"

"Yes."

"How did she get them from Dorothy?"

"Magic, I suppose. I'm unsure. It's a mystery."

"Do you know any more of the boy?"

"He lives in a place called New York."

"New York..."

"And I think we can still get to there without the book..."

"How?"

"Glinda."

"She would never be able to do that...You know how bad she hates us."

"Not if we threaten her, she will."


	8. Chapter 7: The Secrets of The Magic Book

"Halloween's coming up." Rhian said to Aradin to get him to talk. He hadn't said a word to her since before her grandmother's vision. "Did you pick out a costume yet?"

Aradin said nothing and just kept staring at the book Madame Margret gave him.

"Aradin, you have to open the book to read it."

Nothing.

"Aradin, are you going to just sit there or are you going to say something? You're creeping me out with your silence!"

Aradin looked at her.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Rhian asked, practically begging.

"Horrors." Aradin said silently as he saw a page in the book.

"What?"

"Horrors."

"What horrors? What are you talking about? Make some sense, Aradin!"

"That Yackle..."

"What about her?"

"It all makes sense now..."

"What makes sense, Aradin? What in the world are you talking about? You sound like you're going crazy!"

He showed her the page of the book he was looking at. On the page was a large illustration of a beast, part woman, part jackal, in a very fierce pose.

"Yakal Snarling." Rhian read the title of the illustration. "Yackle could be-" She looked at Liir. "How could-"

"That's not all." Aradin said. "This Yackle also knew my mother...She could have known she would be a witch all along. She is magic, and I believe that magic creatures can sense other magic beings, am I right?"

"You do have a good point..." Rhian replied.

"But your grandmother has told me half of this story." Aradin said as he closed the book. "My dreams have told me much more..."

"You dreamt of Yackle?" Rhian asked shockingly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?"

"If you mean Yakal Snarling, yes." Aradin answered. "I hadn't realized it until seeing that picture..."

"What happened in the dream, Aradin?"

"I dreamt my mother was running away...Running away from the Emerald City, I believe. I can't really remember where. But, she was running away from something and found a church of some kind. When she went in, there was Yakal Snarling. My mother tried all the magic she knew to fend away from her, and..."

"And what?"

Aradin left his sentence unfinished.

"I see." Rhain said, understanding what he was going to say.

"But I feel there is more to this Oz than you think..."


	9. Chapter 8: Those Ruby Slippers

Glinda remembered that ungrateful day; the day she lost her one and only true friend. It haunted her for years, and she still regreted making the shoes that would help her friend's sister.

Apparently, a young farmgirl showed up in Oz from a place called Kansas, not to mention her little dog as well. She did not come into Oz normally; a house was what she came into Oz with, killing her friend's sister.

And the shoes!

Yes, the damned shoes had to magically become stuck on the farmgirl!

Glinda was furious. It took her much time to put enough magic to bring them back. And now they were more magical than before. And ever since the shoes came back to her posession, Glinda put the shoes in a room in her quarters, never to see the light of day again.

Today unfortunately marked the anniversary of her friend's death. Glinda hadn't gotten used to the fact she was gone for years, and she probably never will.

Every year when it came to this day, she would stay in her quarters and look out the window, seeing all of the Emerald City. It struck her terribly that this-this city-was the last place she had ever seen her friend. She remembered the conversation the two had before her friend flew off to Kiamo Ko.

_"If I'd known you wanted them, I'd have saved them for you."_

"And she wanted them..." Glinda whispered as she walked into a room that was dimly lit. And there were the shoes, sitting on a small colum under a glass lid. The shoes made her feel terrible. Why did she have to make them? She regretted herself for even making the cursed slippers. "But now that she is dead...She'll never have them back..."

And she began to sob. The fact that her friend was gone was bad enough for her, but the fact that she would die without the one true object that could remind her of her friend's sister was even a bigger disappointment.

She walked out of the room to get herself a kerchief to wipe her eyes, when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

_Knock Knock!_

She looked through the peerhole of her door, and saw the last two people she would like to see.

"It's you..." She growled. "What do you want?"

"Glinda, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you...Now let us in."

She opened the door, and the Wizard and Mother Yackle walked in.

"Glinda," The Wizard began. "I have begun to find out that Elphaba's son is alive."

Glinda's eyes widened. She had no idea her friend had children! She felt a pang of hope in her heart. Maybe she could find him in the Quadling Country, or Kiamo Ko, or even in the Emerald City. It would be a blessing from Lurline to see at least one other thing belonging to her other than the hat she had posessed now.

"Where is he?" Glinda asked.

"We're not telling you." The Wizard answered. "Well, not yet, anyway. We need you for something..."

Glinda had a faint idea of what was going on now.

"No..." She said. "You are not taking the shoes...Anything but them. I will never let them see the light of day as long as I live."

"But you must remember, Glinda..." The Wizard said. "I have read the Grimmerie and have learned every spell before your friend's death."

Glinda was about to grab her wand, but the second she touched it, a spark shot at her and it stung her hand, making a jolt cross her body.

"You no good man..." Glinda said as she tried to recover from the shock. "I am never letting those shoes go! Never!"

"Oh? Well, maybe we should try something else...Like maybe a certain _hat_ that is in your closet..."

Glinda gasped.

"NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Mother Yackle took the hat from the closet.

"Ah, Elphaba's hat." Mother Yackle said. "The only thing that can remind you of her..."

Glinda couldn't resist.

"FINE FINE! TAKE THE SHOES, TAKE WHATEVER YOU NEED! JUST DON'T DESTROY THE ONLY THING THAT CAN REMIND ME OF MY FRIEND!"

The Wizard took the shoes, Mother Yackle dropped the hat, and Glinda was left in the room alone with a terrible feeling. She got up and put the hat back in the closet, then grabbed her wand.

_I must contact her son..._Glinda thought. _And the only way to do so is if I use a looking glass...But with Elphie's looking glass missing, where could I find one?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, readers! I had to rewrite this chapter by memory, and it wasn't easy...Believe me. But, I am hopefully going to try and update as soon as I can.**

**And again, sorry for the long wait.**


	10. Chapter 9: Krystal Heart

**Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating as I should be. I have alot of stuff going on lately and I really haven't worked on this fanfic in a while. But, I am not giving up on my readers. I also suggest marking Halloween on your calendars; That is the day I am planning to put up a very important installment of The Wicked Boy. So do a countdown if you wish!**

**Also, in this chapter, I have made a new character; Krystal Heart. Krystal Heart belongs to me. Do not steal my characters. She isn't too important in the story...She's the one who gives Glinda the looking glass.**

**And now, your feature presentation.**

* * *

Glinda had been walking for some time around the Emerald City. She had been looking for a looking glass to try and contact her friend's son before it was too late. She had to tell them; The Wizard had changed the past years, and he wasn't planning on stopping whatever he was doing without a fight.

Glinda's mind filled with thoughts on how her friend's son was like. Was he like the friend she had lost, or was he like the father? Had he have green skin, or was he of normal complection?

As her mind filled with these questions, she bumped into a green-cloaked figure.

"Watch what you're doing!" The figure said. "Can't you see I have something fragile in my posession?"

Glinda looked at what the figure was holding; A bright green glass orb that was about the size of a basketball.

A looking glass!

"Um, exuse me," Glinda said to the figure. "Is that a looking glass you have?"

"Probably the last one in Oz, yes." The figure answered. "Well, the last one my father ever made. He made it for me before he had to leave on a trip to the Rush Margins. Me and my mother never saw him again after that."

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Glinda said sympathetically.

"It happened a long time ago. I'm used to it now." The figure answered.

"Listen," Glinda began, but said, "Who are you?"

"Heart." The figure answered as it took the hood off, revealing a Quadling woman. Dark red skin, bright blue eyes, firey red hair. "I am Krystal Heart. You might have heard of my father...Turtle Heart. Have you?"

"I don't think so." Glinda answered.

"He was a famous glass blower." Krystal descirbed. "The best in Quadling Country."

"Ah, I see." Glinda replied. "Now Krystal, I need your looking glass for a something really important."

"What of which you speak of?" Krystal asked.

Glinda told her the whole story.

"That no good man of a Wizard." Krystal spat after Glinda told the story. "Trying to harm a person just for a book...It's poppycock. Poppycock, I tell you. He has no right to do such a thing. Why, if I were Wizard, I'd..." She stopped at remembered the looking glass. "Well, if it is to stop the Wizard and his terrible deeds, I'll let you use it...Um, what is your name?"

"Glinda." Glinda answered. "No...Galinda."


	11. Chapter 10: Defying Gravity

**Note: I again am sorry about procrastinating. I had writer's block on this chapter, BUT I will not stop typing the story. It is beginning to get good, since we are closer to the middle of the tale. The puzzle's beginning to get put together, and it will all come in time.**

**All in all, here is your latest installment.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the vision Madame Margret told Aradin about. He was now fascinated by this past he never knew of. He had read the book she gave him constantly, and even tried some of the spells.

But one object was getting to him: The broom.

What did Madame Margret mean by it 'being more than you think it is'? He didn't understand by what she meant.

Until now.

Aradin was outside on the stoop of his house in the backyard one afternoon. He was suspended in his thoughts of his past, trying to concur what exactally the broom did...

_Twitch Twitch Clang!_

He looked over to the broom that was propped up to the side of the house. It fell to the ground, but there was no wind. His eyes widened and his mouth began to drop slightly. _Was it?_ He thought to himself. _No! It can't be!_

He kept his eyes on the broom like a hawk, seeing if the broom would move on its own.

_Move, damnit!_ He shouted in his mind.

The broom stayed motionless.

He sighed. The broom couldn't be magic...

_Twitch Twitch Twitch_

He stared at the broom, watching its every move. It moved slightly towards him, then began to rise a few inches. His eyes widened once again and he got up from the stoop. He grabbed the broom and decided to see what he was thinking was true.

Caraline was coming outside to play while Aradin was getting on the broom.

"What are you doing, Aradin?" She asked him.

"None of your business." He answered.

"Mom wants to know what that sound was outside."

"Tell her it was nothing."

"She also wants to know if you want your lunch."

"Not now, thanks."

"Why are you trying to act like a witch?"

Aradin looked at his sister at that question. Him? A witch? He was on the broom...

Which was now _beginning to lift up into the air_...

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know this joke." Caraline said. "I may be five years old, but I'm not THAT stupid into thinking you're rising from the ground."

He gawked and looked down. His feet were beginning to rise from the ground.

"Caraline, this isn't a joke..." He said.

Caraline looked at him with her eyes wide, and began to scream.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! ARADIN'S FLYING ON THE-"

He landed on the ground quickly and clasped his sister's mouth shut.

"Shut up!" He whispered in her ear angrily. "Listen, what you saw is nothing. It was just your imagination is all. But, I suggest not tellting anyone of it. You understand?"

She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth.

"Now get out of here." He told her, and she darted into the house in panic. He stood outside and looked at the broom in his hand. Thoughts ran into his head like mad, but then it came to him finally that one thing was true:

_He defied gravity._


	12. Chapter 11: Gaze into the Looking Glass

**Note: Draiky's FINALLY out of writer's block! _dances_ Let's hope it lasts for the few chapters left of the fanfic! I must say, there's not many chapters left of this fanfic (about...4 chapters left), so make sure you're ready for the ending! _has the last two chapters planned out_**

**And now, your FINALLY UPDATED Chapter!**

* * *

Rhian was working in her grandmother's shop. She had just finished sweeping up the front of the store from the leaves, and was now coming inside to check the register. Now was the good time to think about her Halloween costume, since it was two days away.

As Rhain checked the register, she felt uneasy about something...

"Rhian..."

Rhian looked around the shop. Her grandmother wasn't in the store at the time (She was doing some business elsewhere), and she hadn't invited anyone...But who just said her name?

_I seriously got to lay off the candy before Halloween..._ Rhian thought to herself as she inched away from the cash register to the phone.

"Rhian!"

Rhian picked up the phone and started to dial up Aradin's phone number.

"Aradin...Aradin, this is Rhian...Yeah, I'm fine...Okay, I'm lying...Listen, I keep hearing something coming from the room where the crystal ball is in...How the hell am I supposed to know if it's my imagination; I'm not going in there!"

"Aradin...Aradin, are you there?"

"Okay, now the voice is calling for you...You'll be here in five minutes? Okay...See you."

She hung up the phone and grabbed a fake hand that was lying on the counter. She walked slowly to the back room.

"Okay, I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but you're not stealing any money from the register!" Rhian shouted from behind the beaded curtain. "I'm coming in there!"

She jumped in, and screamed at what she saw in the crystal ball. There was Glinda staring right at her.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Rhian shouted as she dropped the hand.

"I am Glinda the Good." Glinda answered.

"RHIAN!" Aradin's voice shouted from the front of the store and ran to her side. He gasped at Glinda's face in the crystal ball. "Oh my...I think I've seen you in my dreams..."

"So you are Aradin..." Glinda said. "I knew it; you look just like Fiyero, only with a touch of Elphie's features."

"How do you know me...And how do you know my parents?" Aradin asked.

"I went to Shiz with them. Back then I was Galinda, but a tradgic accident had come upon me changing it. I don't want to talk about it now."

Aradin's mouth felt as if it were to fall off his face. "Y-Y-You went to Shiz with them? So you know how my mother and father were like?"

"Yes, but let's talk of that for another time. Now is a time of danger, Aradin."

"What do you mean danger?"

"The Wizard of Oz and Mother Yackle have found your location. They know that you have the Grimmerie. They have the shoes. They're unstoppable...Unless you can stop them."

"How would I be able to do that?"

"You have your mother's belongings." Rhian told him.

"The broom and all?" Glinda asked.

Aradin nodded.

"You have read the Grimmerie?"

"Yes, out of boredom." To tell the truth, Aradin actually became so interested in the book he never was present without it.

"Aradin, I must warn you; The Wizard knows the spells from there was well. Be careful of which spells you use; he may know what the spell means and can have a counter-attack set."

"I will keep that in mind. Does Yackle know the book as well?"

"Not really, from what I hear. But she's a very secretive woman and she has tricks up her sleeve that will probably kill you."

Aradin looked at her with his mouth agape. These people she was talking about...What did they want from him?


	13. Chapter 12: There's No Place Like Home

I am **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** sorry for not updating, readers! I was supposed to have this finished on Halloween LAST YEAR, but I had failed due to writer's block, a tendency to forget, and Oz knows what else. Heh heh...Pun. ANYWAY, I am currently finishing up typing up this tale, for it NEEDS to be complete. Draiky again is very sorry for lack of updating. I hope you all can understand, for I feel very ashamed for not finishing this story sooner. Also, I am sorry for this short chapter...But I assure you, new chapters will be coming soon, mark my words, or my name isn't Draikanic The Graticun VI!

And now, your highly-needed-lack-of-updating-but-has-now-finally-updated chapter! Aw dang, I pulled a Galinda...NOOOOOO!

* * *

"Well, with that dumb blonde too scared to stop us..." The Wizard said as he watched Mother Yackle put the shoes on. "We fan finally go to where that damned boy is, fight him and win, and finally have the Grimmerie in our posession." An evil smirk ran across his face. "Then we will be able to take over not only Oz of which we already did, but the home of that blasted boy!"

"Agreed." Mother Yackle replied. "Maybe even better, he'll die during the fight...that is if he's brave enough to fight."

"He probably isn't." The Wizard replied. "But don't make assumptions. He may be willing to, but he has never fought such magical folk like us. Though we are of his kind, we are MUCH stronger than him..."


End file.
